


Keep Running To You

by SkyladDame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mom!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: “You could just say hello to him,” says Madi once the guy is away from their view.“No, I couldn’t,” answers Clarke quickly.“Why not?”“Because… well. When people jog they are very concentrated. The last thing they would want is someone standing in the middle of the way trying to say hi.”“That doesn’t sound right.”“Exactly.”“No. I mean, the reason sounds stupid.” Clarke can only scoff. Her answer is grabbing a bunch of the bread crumbs and throwing them very aggressively towards the water.





	Keep Running To You

When Clarke started fostering Madi, the first thing she noticed was how the kid was unable to stay idle for more than 10 minutes. She watched TV, then checked her phone, went back to the TV, grabbed one of Clarke’s books; Madi was someone whose attention span was short, but what 12 year old does not get bored immediately?

 

So Clarke decided on a routine: going about the park, mostly just walking at the beginning and after a few weeks, talking and talking. It was a great way for both of them to get to know each other and do a little exercise.

 

In one of those walks, an old man was throwing bread crumbs at the lake where the swans and ducks would swim around. Madi joined him and afterwards, Clarke would have a bag of crumbs with her whenever they went on their walks.

 

It was just after the adoption came through that she noticed the other addition to her and Madi’s routine.  The guy was tall, had an upper body she could spend hours trying to draw but never quite achieve, and his hair… flawless and wavy, that moved splendidly when he jogged in front of their spot near the lake.

 

She really, really tried not to stare _that_ much, but Madi’s attention span might be short but that girl notices when Clarke can’t stop looking at that guy’s ass.

 

“You could just say hello to him,” says Madi once the guy is away from their view.

 

“No, I couldn’t,” answers Clarke quickly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because… well. When people jog they are very concentrated. The last thing they would want is someone standing in the middle of the way trying to say hi.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“No. I mean, the reason sounds stupid.” Clarke can only scoff. Her answer is grabbing a bunch of the bread crumbs and throwing them very aggressively towards the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course Madi mentions it to Raven and the woman teases Clarke all week by text.

 

_Clarke has a crush on hot Running Man. HAHA._

 

_Take a pic and send it to me IMMEDIATELY. Madi keeps saying you look at his butt, and I need PROOF, Griffin._

 

_Don’t you dare ignore my texts! I’m asking you nicely or I’m gonna join you in your next duck feeding session._

 

“That is a low blow telling Raven,” Clarke says over dinner. They are having pasta, and Madi stuffs herself with it instead of answering. “Low blow, kid. You’ll pay for that one.”

 

But the universe hates her and when they walk towards their spot the next day, Hot Jogger is stretching right next to it. Madi giggles and walks faster before Clarke can stop her. She takes a deep breath, combs her hair a little ( _what?_ ) and makes her way.

 

 _You gotta be kidding me._ The guy is stretching his ( _so wide_ ) arms over his head and his shirt pulls up a bit, a bit of his skin is shown and _fuck, fuck fuck, he looks very firm._

 

Clarke bites her inner cheek to maybe hide the obvious flush that’s spreading. She basically throws the crumbs bag towards Madi and then positions herself as far away from the guy as possible.

 

Her kid just smirks and keeps looking from side to side until Hot Jogger catches her eye. Madi waves innocently and the guy waves back.

 

“Hi!” she promptly says.

 

“Hey,” he affectively answers. And his voice is deep and Clarke somehow flushes even more.

 

“You run a lot around here.”

 

“Yeah. My friend says it’s the only way to keep me from getting fat, because if I keep spending my time reading on my couch, I will grow a belly.” Madi laughs.

 

“I think you look okay. He looks okay, right Mom?”

 

Clarke tries not to stumble through her answer. “I mean, yeah… You have a nice, um. You look healthy,” she finishes. Hot Jogger has the audacity to smirk.

 

“That’s the goal!”

 

“Mom should totally join you. She spends hours drawing and barely even gets up to eat.”

 

“Madi!” Clarke exclaims.

 

“What? I mean it because you need to keep healthy too. We just started this,” she signals the space between them. “You should last at least 90 years more.”

 

Clarke can’t help but look up to the guy. There is a soft smile on his face and his eyes are looking directly at Madi; her heart might just stop.

 

“Alright kid. But maybe not jogging, something a bit easier, perhaps?”

 

“Walking is a good way to start,” the guy adds.

 

“That is a very good option--“

 

“Bellamy,” he stretches his hand for a handshake that he gives to both girls.

 

“I’m Clarke and she is Madi.”

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Clarke arches an eyebrow and Bellamy corrects himself rapidly.  “I mean because I see you here all the time, feeding the ducks.”

 

Clarke nods with a smile.

 

“Well, I gotta finish the circuit because I- I got work to do and stuff, so…” He says.

 

“It’s okay. We’ll see you next time?”

 

“Definitely,” he smiles.

 

He starts walking backwards, looking as if he really does not want to leave and just as he is about to turn around.

 

“Can we go running with you next time?” Madi yells. Her kid has hell of a big mouth.

 

Bellamy, still smiling, nods. “Can I feed the ducks with you next time?” But he is definitely looking at Clarke.

 

She nods and this time her flushed face is in full display. “Sure you can.”

 

Madi texted Raven immediately after they got home and Clarke won’t even get mad about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fluff cause there is enough angst. I'm at alias-helen in tumblr.
> 
> EDIT: [here](http://montee-macintyre.tumblr.com/) is my new url


End file.
